grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock the House/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode "Rock the House". {| class="wikitable" width="100%" valign="top" ! |''(theme song)'' |- ! |''(Episode starts showing an exterior of the Riffins' house, cutting to a blackboard with a drawing of Kin, Kon, and Laney engulfed in a fire then panning over to a drawing of Corey standing in front of their gravestones.)'' |- !Kin |offscreen If you, me, and Kon meet our fiery death during a chili cook-off gone wrong, Corey won't have a band to play with. |- !Kin |So in the event of that happening, I created this! |- ! |''(Screen shows a backpack being worn by Kon.)'' |- !Kin |The one-man band pack! One tug of the string and all you gotta do is sing. |- !Laney |So, you plan for our deaths? |- !Kin |Cool, huh? It even plays speed metal! |- ! |''(Kin presses a button on a remote, activating speed metal shortly before the pack's instruments malfunction.)'' |- !Kin |Hmm. Might need some minor adjustments. |- !Corey |offscreen Cancel your plans. |- ! |''(Corey appears from underneath the stage, being lifted by a stage lift.)'' |- !Corey |I entered us in the Peaceville school system's annual Battle of the Bands. |- !Laney |Peaceville's band battles are never straight up music fights. What kind of competition is it this year? Greco-Roman checkers? Quilt to the death? |- !Kin & Kon |Chili cook-off? |- !Corey |Even better. Extreme curling! |- !Kin |Yeah! The ramps, the speed! |- !Kon |The high risk of injury! |- !Laney |Core! Extreme curling is so dangerous! I say we take a vote. All in favor of entering the extreme curling battle and dying before we learn to drive? |- ! |''(Kin, Kon, and Corey all raise their hands. Laney groans.)'' |- !Laney |Why do I keep calling these votes? |- !Corey |I don't know, Lanes, but I'll file a protest in your name. Let's go! |- ! |''(At Trina's room, Mina has needles on her hair.)'' |- !Mina |Ow! |- !Trina |Mina, stop feeling pain. I need to get better at this. Do you know how embarrassing it was getting cut from the scarf-knitting team? |- ! |''(Flashback to the science fair. The scarves are all burnt down.)'' |- !Trina |I don't know why it started on fire and it just did! I am I team captain or what?! |- ! |''(Cut back at Trina's room)'' |- !Trina |Argh! Why even try? Who cares about school and doing things and stuff? |- ! |''(Mina gets a notification on her phone.)'' |- !Mina |Nick Mallory does. He just bleated "Congrats to the scarfing team!". Nick bleats that "4th place is almost close to nearly winning. Keep that school spirit coming!". |- !Trina |Nick knows school spirit? This is my inn! If Nick Mallory loves school spirit, then I love faking loving it. When's the next spirit thingy? |- !Mina |Today. Extreme curling. |- !Trina |Perfect! I'm, like, ultra cute when I'm curling. |- ! |''(At the competition)'' |- !Kin |This is gonna be awesome! Any idea who we're playing? |- !Corey |Nope. It's more dramatic to find out when it's too late to back out. |- !Kon |I hope it's the winner from Champion High. They always lose. |- !Carrie |(laughs) Not sorry to disappoint you, Gross-band! But you're not playing winners, you're playing us! |- !Corey |The Newmans? Our worst enemies and the fiercest rivals?! |- !Carrie |Ready to lose again, Corey? |- !Corey |I'm never ready when I lose. And beating me at curling is gonna be a lot harder than beating me at pinball. |- !Laney |Man, we have got to work on his trash talk. |- ! |''(Nick is seen with the audience.)'' |- !Nick |Nick says popcorn is the perfect snack to fuel up his school spirit. |- !Trina |Hi, Nick! Look how good I am with my curling 'cause you like it! Totally spirity, right? Why isn't he watching me spirit curl? I thought he loved this junk! |- !Mina |I think Nick came for the curling game. |- !Trina |CURLING GAME?! Somewhat think you should out-curl me. Nick, watch me curl! |- !Mayor Mellow |Sports fans, welcome to the Battle of the Bands extreme curling audition! |- !Crowd |(cheering) |- !Mayor Mellow |Please give a loud "This is our house! Boo!" to our visitors, The Newmans. |- !Crowd |(booing) |- !Carrie |(blows raspberry) |- !Mayor Mellow |And your home team, Grojband! |- !Crowd |(cheering) |- !Mayor Mellow |Now, the rules. Members from each team will amount their stones connected to their musical instrument. Contestants will then...slide down their rapes at high speed before soaring majestically through the air and over the house? To engage a physical battle joust for supremecy? That's terrifying! The team with the most rocks closest to center wins the game and right to rock out before their peers. This is insane! A good mayor would ban this. Have fun! |- !Carrie |Cool! |- !Kim |Great! |- !Larry |Girls, I'm not built for this. And I didn't bring my inhaler. |- !Kon |Amazing! |- !Laney |Guys, this is kind of smashy. I'm actually hoping Trina will monkey-wrench this plan. |- !Corey |No dice, Lanes. When we wear these helmets, she won't even know it's us. Besides, I think she's a bit preoccupied. Category:Transcripts Category:Incomplete transcripts